A Satisfying Breakfast
by callmetooru
Summary: Sambil sarapan, Choi Siwon –bukan –pemeran karakter Byun Hyuk itu sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah menyuap sesendok penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya –seolah ia tak diberi makan sejak kemarin/"sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa melawanku sayang, apalagi yang mau kau tunjukan?"/"jangan menggodaku, sialan kau!" /YeWon/WonSung/Yesung/Siwon/BL/OS


.

.

.

 _A YeWon Fanfiction_

 _Drabble_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _A S_** ** _atisfying Breakfas_**

By. Tooru Wisteria _  
_

(spfly3024)

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Jarak bukan lagi masalah, apa yang lebih mengesalkan dari tidak bisa bertemu karena tidak punya cukup waktu untuk bersama?

Satu-satunya cara adalah pulang ke tempat yang sama, kan?

Tapi sialannya, si tampan-tapi-agak-kurang-peka ini juga jarang tidur ditempat biasanya ia tidur. Lalu kemana? Tempat syuting? Atau adegannya dengan si aktris wanita itu diulang?

Lain hal yang dipikirkan si actor ganteng yang baru saja bangun 10 menit yang lalu dari tidurnya. Padahal ia pulang pukul 4 dini hari tadi, jam tidurnya pun seperti DP nya saja, hanya tiga jam. Tapi bangun-bangun sudah disuguhi _silent movement_ dari kekasih imut-kadang-cantik-kadang-judes-kadang-galaknya itu.

Sambil sarapan, Choi Siwon –bukan –pemeran karakter Byun Hyuk itu sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah menguap sesendok penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya –seolah ia tak diberi makan sejak kemarin. Sisanya ia pura-puran tak tahu saja, dari pada bertanya lalu _mood_ kekasihnya itu memburuk dan uring-uringan seharian. Ia juga yang repot nantinya ditanyai member lain.

Namun tiba-tiba, sesaat setelah Siwon memutuskan untuk diam saja, suara gebrakkan meja dengan sumpit mendengung hingga ketelinganya. Siwon kaget, ini serius bukan _acting_. Dengan wajah resah dan gelisah dan gundah, si pemilik wajah cantik sedikit imut –apalagi setelah pacarnya itu memutuskan memanjangkan poninya lalu dibelah dua, memakai sedikit riasan mata agar terlihat _smokey_ _eyes_ dan _softlens_ berwarna kebiruan –itu mendesah gusar. Apalai ketika ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengurut pelan dahinya.

Siwon tidak bisa tidak bertanya, "sayang, ini masih pagi. Kau sudah mau berangkat?" sebenarnya ia juga heran kenapa si pacarnya itu memutuskan ber-rias sendiri, dari rumah. Tapi Siwon tak cukup berani menyela.

"sudah seminggu ini aku memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Yesung tanpa nada, "ini sangat menggangguku" lalu mengerang kesal. Siwon sampai tak jadi menyuapkan sesendok nasi yang sudah ia ambil dari mangkuknya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menghampirinya lalu duduk dipangkuannya, tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ langsung saja ia _lahap_ bibir Siwon, menangtangnya bertarung. Heh?

Rasa manisnya nasi, pedasnya _kimchi_ dan gurihnya udang goreng tepung yang mereka makan sebelumnya bercampur jadi satu. Yesung yang pertama mengajak berperang, dan Siwon dengan senang hati melayani, menyerang balik. Lidah mereka _bergulat_ bersama dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Tentang motif kenapa kekasih –yang hanya perlu waktu sepersekian detik untuk mengganti _mood_ nya itu –kesal sampai sebegitunya berani memulai menantang lebih dulu, mungkin akan dipikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang nikmati dulu. Ibarat _menyelam sambil meminum air_ , apalagi itu bibirnya Yesung, menang banyaklah dia.

Siwon menyeringai lalu mulai gencar menyerang, sekilas ia melihat wajah Yesung yang sudah memerah. Tapi Siwon tidak sebaik itu, tangannya mulai aktif _merayap_ kedalam kaos Yesung dengan tangan satunya tentu saja menahan tengkuk Yesung agar tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Dan bendera putih berkibar setelah hampir 15 menit bertarung, sudah bisa ditebak milik siapa bukan?

Yesung menatap sebal kekasihnya yang menyeringai puas dengan nafas tersenggal, hampir habis, dasar Choi sialan!

"sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa melawanku sayang, apalagi yang mau kau tunjukan?" Yesung belum menjawab, ia masih perlu banyak oksigen untuk kembali mengisi penuh paru-parunya. "kau mau menantangku di ranjang juga?"

"jangan menggodaku, sialan kau!" Yesung mendelik, wajah merahnya berangsur kembali ke warna semula. "bagaimana? Permainanku tak kalah bagus dengan lawan mainmu itu kan?"

Siwon menganga tak percaya, "kau menciumku hanya untuk memastikan itu?"

"kenapa? Berapa kali kau mengulang adegannya? Aku hanya takut kau lupa rasanya berciuman dengan kekasihmu sendiri"

"sayang, kau ini seperti amatiran saja. Kita sudah bukan masanya mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Kau ini lucu sekali, otak _cantik_ mu itu yang membuatmu cemburu tak beralasan tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya"

Yesung terdiam menatap lekat-lekat kekasih gantengnya dengan wajah datar, masih dalam keadaan di atas pangkuan Siwon, wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan sampai kedua lengan Siwon melilit pinggang ramping miliknya, Yesung tak juga bereaksi.

"aku akan mendengarkan kalau kau mau bercerita" akhirnya suara Siwon merendah, bulu halus disekitar leher Yesung sampai berdiri dibuatnya.

Tangan Yesung mulai merayap lalu jemarinya mulai satu persatu mengabsen seluruh indra yang ada di wajah Siwon, dimulai dari mengurut main-main alisnya, mengecup singkat kedua kelopak matanya, menggigit nakal hidungnya –sampai Siwon mengernyit geli, menekan-nekan pipi tempat lesung pipi Siwon muncul, lalu terakhir di bibir mencubitnya main-main. Dan Siwon hanya bisa membiarkannya saja, itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin Yesung kalau si kekasihnya itu ingin diperhatikan.

"berapa banyak lagi adegan _kissing_ yang harus ku saksikan?"

"tidak banyak sayang, aku berjanji"

"jangan memikirkan orang lain ketika kau berciuman. Ketika melakukannya teleponlah aku sesudahnya lalu meminta maaf sebanyak kau mengulang adegan itu"

"iya, iya. Akan ku lakukan"

"menyebalkan sekali! kenapa kau tidak ikut _comeback_ bersama SUPER JUNIOR saja sih? Kan waktu kita bersama akan lebih banyak" menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapannya Yesung langsung tutup mulut. Apalagi ketika Siwon menatapnya diam, makin mengkerut saja dia.

Yesung memberanikan diri melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon, hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, dekat sekali. "aku sibuk, kau sibuk. Kenapa kau tak peka sekali sih? Kenapa jarang pulang?"

"banyak adegan yang diambil ketika malam hari, aku tidak punya pilihan. Ketika aku pulang, kau yang tidak sedang dirumah. Karena itu kita jarang bertemu"

"ya, itu membuatku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau kau memang tidak melakukannya"

"jangan terlalu memikirkan hal tidak penting, kau tahu aku tidak melakukannya. Kau kan selalu kepikiran sampai tidak nafsu makan, atau _badmood_ seharian sampai member lain menanyaiku ini itu karena kau mogok bicara"

"maaf" akhirnya pertahanan Yesung runtuh, jadilah ia bersandar di bahu Siwon. Sialan sekali! Kenapa bahu kekasihnya itu sangat lebar dan terasa nyaman?

"jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu alasan kenapa kau melakukannya"

Siwon merasakan Yesung yang mengangguk kecil dipelukannya, namun tiba-tiba benda kenyal sedikit basah menyentuh lehernya. Siwon berusaha keras agar tak terbawa suasana, ia mendesah halus, "sayang, tolong jangan meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana"

"satu? Tidak boleh?"

"tidak sekarang sayang, aku harus kembali syuting nanti siang"

"satu saja, boleh ya?"

" _yah_! Kim Jong Woon!" Siwon mengerang ketika Yesung tak menuruti permintaannya dan malah menggigit kecil lehernya. Ia mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga terlihatlah senyum nakal milik kekasih yang _menggemaskan_ -sekaligus- _mengesalkan_ nya yang tidak ada dua.

" _iblis_ - _cantik_ ku yang tercinta, kau mau aku meninggalkan _kissmark_ di sini?" Siwon mengecup _seductive_ leher Yesung tepat di bawah telinga.

"lakukan saja, yang akan kena marah nanti toh bukan aku"

Pergerakan Siwon berhenti, ia menggerang kesal ketika mendengar Yesung tertawa mengejeknya. "awas kau nanti! Lihat saja sampai aku mendapatkan hari liburku" ia mendekap Yesung erat sekali sampai Yesung protes, penampilannya yang sudah rapi tadi jadi berantakan gara-gara Siwon.

Suara dering _ponsel pintar_ milik Yesung menyela kegiatan mereka, Yesung mengintip dibalik pelukan Choi Siwon yang sedang gemas-gemasnya. Itu pasti managernya yang sudah menjemput dibawah sana.

"Siwon lepaskan, aku harus pergi"

"padahal aku masih punya waktu 3 jam sampai aku mulai syuting"

"maaf, tapi aku tidak" Yesung tertawa menanggapi rengekan Siwon, _eeerrr_ … tidak cocok sama sekali. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon sebelum turun dari pangkuannya lalu membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan. "kau pulang malam ini?"

"sepertinya aku akan pulang besok pagi"

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok pagi, aku akan mengirimmu pesan ketika selesai _recording_ di acara musik"

"hati-hati sayang"

Terdengar sahutan tak jelas karena Yesung sudah menutup pintu _apartment_. Siwon tertawa sendiri sepeninggalan Yesung. Ia melihat meja makan dan mangkuk nasinya yang masih penuh hampir setengahnya. Boleh juga aksi Yesung pagi ini, membuatnya kenyang tanpa harus menghabiskan sarapannya.

Mungkin ini bisa dibuat pembelajaran, ia akan sering-sering membuat Yesung cemburu atau lebih dari ini agar kekasihnya itu lebih sering juga melakukan hal yang seperti tadi. Ya.. resikonya paling ia ditendang karena membuat Yesung marah. Tapi cukup menarik untuk dicoba kan?

Pagi itu Siwon berakhir bermalas-malasan di atas sofa dengan isi kepala penuh rencana jahat. Punya kekasih yang sulit diprediksi itu ternyata sangat menarik dan menangtang. Ia juga harus memikirkan cara agar Yesung mau berinisiatif lebih dulu di atas ranjang nanti hehe

.

.

.

 **END**

FF satu jam saya yang pertama haha

Udah gatel pengen nulis dari seminggu yang lalu setelah melihat _kissing scene_ ayah Siwon dengan mba S*ra huhuhuuu

HOT bener, jadi ngebayangin gimana hotnya kalo sama Yesung wkwk

Semoga suka dan mengobati YeWon shipper yang semoga aja masih ada hehe

Semoga kapalku tidak karam T_T

Jayalah YeWonku

 _Best Regard,_ **Tooru**


End file.
